Hopefully More
by Momo456
Summary: When Nina askes Fabian to go to town with her and everyone finds out they think its something more,but Fabian and Nina explain they are just friends even though they both wish it was hopefully more. My first fanfic ever so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis FF

Fabian POV

"Fabian?" I heard Nina say through the door as she knocked. "Yes?" I replied back as she stepped into Mick and I's bedroom. She looked nervous, and cute. I sat down my guitar and gave her my full attention. I would never admit it, but I did kind of fancy Nina. She was sweet, smart, and beautiful.

"Fabian, I was wondering if you would show me around town. I've been here for over a month and still have only seen glimpses of it." I smiled, "Sure, how about we go Friday after school?" She smiled back and hugged me, "Great, and thanks." She left the room and I went back to playing my guitar.

Mick came in a little bit later,"Hey, Fabian, what happened?" I looked up at him, "What do you mean?" "Nina just came skipping down the hall with a big smile on her face. Either something happened or Amber finally got to her." I smiled, "Oh, we are just going to town Friday after school. She wanted to see what it was like." A slow smile crept onto Mick's face, 'Oh, so you two have a date?"

"N-no!" I stuttered, "It's just two friends going to town together." Mick shrugged, "Sounds like a date to me." I threw a pillow at him, "Go to bed before Victor has a cow."

**I know it's short ,but it's my first fanfic ever. So please be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina POV**

After asking Fabian to go to town with me, I hurried back to my room before Victor caught me. I must have had a huge smile on my face when I walked into the room because Amber looked up and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

I walked over to my bed, "No reason." "Come on Nina, I need something to work with." I climbed under my covers , "It's nothing, I just asked Fabian to go to town with me." Amber smiled, "Ohmygod. I have to tell everyone." I shook my head at her, "It's just two friends going to town. No need to shout it at the rooftops."

Amber huffed and turned out her light. I stayed up a little longer to write in my diary. I wrote about the day's events and asking Fabian to town, and even though I wouldn't admit it, I liked him. When I came here, he was nice to me. Then everything with Sibuna and the treasure, I just grew closer to him. Of course he doesn't like you that way though, I thought to myself.

I sighed, but decided not to think about that. Instead I turned off my light and dreamed about the upcoming Friday.

**NEXT DAY (Thursday)**

**Nina POV**

The next day I ran into Fabian on the way to breakfast. "So where shall we go when we go to town?" He asked. I thought for a minute. "I don't know. I really haven't seen much of it, so why don't you surprise me?" He smiled," Gladly." When we got down to breakfast, everyone turned to look at us. "Well, if it isn't our favorite couple." Jerome mocked. I blushed and shook my head. Fabian and I sat down in our seats and started putting food on our plates.

One after another everyone finished and started to school. Halfway there I stopped Fabian while digging through my bag. "I forgot my French book," I informed him. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there." He shook his head, "I'll wait. Wouldn't want you to be late alone." I smiled at him and took off jogging towards the house. I quickly grabbed my book and jogged back to where Fabian was waiting.

How could you not like him? He was so sweet. We were both going to be late, yet he still waited. He doesn't like you that way, the annoying voice inside my head told me, I blocked it out. When we got to first class, the teacher scolded us and let us off with a warning. I took my usual seat by Fabian and started working and daydreaming at the same time until I totally forgot about what the teacher was saying and thought about Friday until the bell pulled me out of my thoughts.

**SAME DAY**

**FABIAN'S POV**

I know Nina didn't fancy me, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. We were both late for class but the teacher gave us a warning and we took are seats. In the middle of the teacher's lecture I looked over at Nina, she had this far away look in her eyes. It made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I kept glancing at her throughout the glass, she kept the same expression all that time. When the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and waited for Nina to do the same.

While walking down the hallway, Alfie ran down it and stopped in front of us. "So, I hear you guys are going are going on a date." He said, smirking. Nina and I both stuttered a no. "That's not what I hear." He said in a sing-song voice, then continued down the hall. Nina looked at me and said, "I wish people would leave that alone. We are just friends." "Yeah,I replied," Just friends." Even though I was so hopeful it would be more.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot considering this is my first fan-fic. Also sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was at my cousin's all weekend and couldn't write with all the noise at her house. Anyway, Thanks again, and I will get chapter 3 up as soon as I can. **** -FabianandNina4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to skip to Friday after school. It's twenty minutes till House of Anubis comes on so I'm trying to get this done before then, but if I don't you are reading a outdated message from Monday. Anyway here goes.**

**Nina POV**

Fabian and I got back to Anubis HouseFriday afternoon, we decided to go into to town at four. It gives us both time to change out of our uniforms and do whatever else we need to do. We told Trudy we wouldn't be back in time for dinner and we would get something in town.

I sprinted up the stairs, ready to get the evening started. I went into my and Amber's room and quickly got out of my uniform. I looked through my closet for something decent. I pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and regular t-shirt. I pulled on one of my more fancy jackets and quickly slipped on my converse. I went over to Amber's vanity and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed my bag and quickly sprinted down the stairs, where Fabian was waiting for me in perfect fit jeans, t-shirt and a flannel-plaid jacket. **(Imagine the jacket he was wearing in the first episode.)**

He smiled at me and I returned it. We walked into the kitchen to tell Trudy we were heading out. Everyone was in the living room, so we got a few, "Have fun, lovebirds." and things of that nature. We walked out into the chilly air and quickly caught a cab to town.

**I know it's really short, but House of Anubis is about to come on so I have to go. The next chapter will be about them in town among other things. -FabianandNina4ever! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Sorry this is late, out internet was not working, but at least that gave me some time to write. **

**Fabian's POV**

The cab ride to town was fairly quite. Nina was staring out the window, I was smiling at her. The sky was darkening as we rode over. I told the cab driver to pull up next to a little cafe. I decided we would get a snack, then after we walked around we would get dinner. I paid the driver and waited for Nina to meet me on the sidewalk. "So where to?" She asked me. I smiled and replied, "It's a surprise."

I started walking and she followed. Almost to our destination, I got behind her and covered her eyes. "What are you doing?" "Like I said, it's a surprise." She laughed and I tried not to trip. When we got in front of the building I wanted I removed my hands and she looked up at the building," I love bowling!" I smiled as she pulled me inside.

**Nina's POV**

"I love bowling!" I pulled Fabian inside the bowling alley and walked up to the counter. After Fabian ordered our shoes and lane, (He wouldn't let me pay. So sweet.) we started playing. I won! "You play really good." Fabian told me as we walked into the little snack shop hooked onto the bowling alley. "I used to go bowling every Tuesday in America."

After we ordered what we wanted, we found a seat in the back. "Thanks for doing this Fabian, it means a lot." I say taking a sip of my drink. "No problem." He replies smiling. We sit for silence as we finish or snacks. We throw away our trash and I turn to Fabian, "Where to now?" He smiles. "Let's just walk and if you see something you like, we go there." I love how he thinks of me.

We walk around town and just….talk. It's nice to get away from everyone and the search for the treasure awhile. I talk about my Gran and he talks about his family. I talk about America and he talks about how he grew up not very far from the boarding school. We reach a park and sit down on a bench. We just sit in silence and look at the sky, it got dark as we were walking, the stars were starting to come out. Fabian looks over at me and I stare into his eyes as he stares into mine, and before I even knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

When we pull apart, and I breathe, "So I guess this really is our first date." Fabian chuckles," I guess it is." He leans back in. That night we went from just friends to more and I know everyone was so hoping that would happen.

**3****rd**** person POV**

When Fabian and Nina came in holding hands there was a silence then everyone was talking at once. There were, "Oh, I knew it!" and " Finally!" 's. After a while everyone just went back to what they were doing, but our favorite couple went upstairs and into the attic. That was their spot.

**I'm only going to make one more chapter after this **** But I'm going to make it my best one yet! Thanks for reading **** - FabianandNina4ever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 which is set in the near future. Anyways here it goes.**

**4 years later**

**Nina POV**

It's been four years since Fabian and I went out on our first date but I still remember it like it was yesterday. That wasn't all that was four years ago, we got Joy back and defeated Victor and the others. It was a glorious year!

I decided that after graduation I would stay here in England with Fabian. We were going to visit his family later this year . I was so excited! Fabian and I would be celebrating our four year anniversary today. I know it sound cheesy, but I think it's sweet of Fabian. He's taking me somewhere, but he won't tell me where.

I wear a dress that's not to fancy but it's still fancy enough if we go out to somewhere nice. I walk down the stairs of the house we bought a year ago, and I see Fabian waiting at the bottom of the steps wearing faded jeans, which look perfect on him, and a button up shirt with no tie.

He smiles at me and my heart still beats widely like it did four years ago. When I get to the bottom of the steps, Fabian hugs and kisses me, "You look beautiful." "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." We smile at each other and head out to catch a cab.

The cab pulls into town and stops in front of a café. I smile remembering it from when we got out of a cab at the exact same spot four years ago. We go in and order a treat. We sit in a booth by the window. We chatter aimlessly about how everyone is doing and who we've kept in touch with.

When we are done we start walking towards the park and we stop to sit at a bench. Fabian turns a looks at me, "Do you know where we are?" "Yeah, at the park." I chuckle. "Yes, but are you aware we are sitting on the exact bench we had our first kiss on?" I gasp! No way!

"We had some good memories didn't we?" I ask. He nods and says," We are about to have another one too." And with that he got down on one knee in front of me a pulled out a velvet box. I gasped. NO WAY!

"Nina Martin, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

I nod and shout "YES!" He smiles and puts the ring on my finger. I hug him and then we started to kiss. Best night ever!

**3 months later (Still Nina POV)**

It's my wedding day! I can't believe it! It's actually happening! I'm getting married to Fabian! All our friends from Anubis House is here, as a matter of fact: Amber is my Maid of Honor, Mara, and Patricia are my Bridesmaids. Mick is the Best man and Jerome and Alfie are the other guys **(I forget what they are called)**. My Gran is going to walk me down the aisle. Everyone we knew and loved was attending.

As me and my Gran walked down the aisle I couldn't take my eyes off Fabian. He looked so handsome in his tux! My bridesmaids were wearing Purple, simple bridesmaids dresses and the guys looked spiffy in their tuxes. I myself had on a very simple white dress, with a medium length veil.

Gran and I stopped and she lifted up my veil and kissed my cheek, then put my hand in Fabian's. We faced the preacher and said our vows. "Fabian do you take Nina to be your awfully**(IDK how to spell it) **wedded wife?" Fabian smiled,"I Do."

"Nina do you take Fabian to be your awfully wedded husband?" I smiled back, "Of course I Do!" Everyone around us chuckled. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The kiss was full of love and passion, and I loved it!

The wedding party was a blast, and the honeymoon was even better!

**THE END**

**Well that's it for this story, hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading. I will write other stories about our favorite HoA couple!—FabianandNina4ever! **


End file.
